A Future Full of Hope
by Dancing'NtheRain21
Summary: Hermione had a made one small mistake that ruined the golden trio's future forever. She moved to America, became a teacher, and lived her life for four years before an unexpected letter comes from Hogwarts about the need of a new teacher for Muggle Studie


""Class…CLASS! Please calm down. You don't want to miss recess do you?" I commanded my class of 15 first graders. "Now…I will be right back. The principle just needs to speak with me. Now…who wants to be in charge while I am gone?" I questioned.

All of the children raised their hands excitedly. I smiled down at them and then spoke, "Okay Bethany…you can be in charge, if anyway disobeys just write their name down on the chalkboard, okay darling?"

"Yes Miss Granger. You know what I bet? I bet Timmy is gonna get his name on the board. Yesterday he pulled Millicent's hair and made her cry!" Bethany reminded me.

"Now, now Bethy. Be nice to Timmy, and Timmy be nice to everyone." I walked out the room and into the hall way to talk to my boss.

"Good morning Hermione." Principle Stevens welcomed me as I shut the door gently behind me. "I have some…interesting news for you."

"Yes sir? What is it?" I asked growing worried. What on earth could the principle be telling me this early in the morning. We had our daily teachers meeting during the students' lunch time and he usually told us news then.

"Now I didn't want to say this in front of the other teachers, but apparently, you are wanted to teach at a school in London! Hoggywarts, or Wart Hog Academy…now what was that called?" he massaged his nose and looked at his shoes concentrating, "Ah yes, it was the Hogwarts Academy. Some school for exceptionally smart children."

"Ho-Hog-Hogwarts you say?" I felt faint. It had been years since I had been to London, and even longer since I had been to Hogwarts. 4 years to be exact. The anniversary is coming up this Friday.

After the Great War many of the students had left. Spreading across the world. The school just wasn't the same without the beloved Dumbledore. Don't get me wrong. The other teachers were marvelous to…but Dumbledore kept the school running.

"Miss Granger? Are you all right?" He asked peering up, yes up - he was only 5'2 to my 5'4", at me.

"Oh yes, quite. When did you receive the news of this?" I questioned him.

"Well….I received a letter from an odd looking white owl. Here…I brought it for you to read. It was addressed to the both of us." He handed me a simple looking letter on plain off-white paper.

"Dear Miss Granger and the current principal of Bloomfield Elementary in Bryant, IN,

I am very pleased to be the one to deliver this news to the two of you. We would like to offer Miss Hermione Granger a teaching position at Hogwarts Academy. She would be teaching 1 of the two new classes to our students here at the school, Muggle studies." I read aloud.

"Yes I was very confused at that myself, Muggles? I have never heard of such a term. It sounds like a plant. So maybe, some outdoors class perhaps? Anyway continue with the letter, Miss Granger."

"We hope to have the approval from both of you, because we are greatly in need of a teacher for this course and we feel Miss Granger would be the best person to fill this postition. Please respond back tonight if at all possible.

Yours sincerely,

Prof. McGonagall"

"It would be a great tragedy to lose you as a teacher, but this would be a great experience for you. And if it didn't work out, we would gladly take you back on our staff. What do you say?"

"Well…I will have to think about it. I have until tonight correct. If you could give me the address I will send her a response. And would you like me to take the owl. I could take her with me if I go."

"Yes, that'd be nice." He replied as a snowy white owl landed gracefully on my shoulder.

Oh how I missed Hogwarts. And perhaps I could see Ginny, Ron, and Harry again…I haven't talked to them for, well, 4 years. Ever since the incident…

Flashback

"HERMIONE DOMINIQUE GRANGER! How could you ever betray us like that! We thought we were your friends! Well sorry now…we don't want to hang out with a mudblood slut like you. You're such a whore you mudblood!" A very angry, very red Ron Weasley cried.

The whole common room gasped as Ginny, Harry, and Ron hit Hermione with angry insults left and right. Hermione had sad tears streaming down her white face.

"I'm sorry! It was just a one time thing! It meant nothing to me! Nothing! Can't you guys see that?" Hermione sobbed.

"Making out with the enemy is NOT something we can forgive easily! How could you even touch a…Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

"It was a mistake!" Hermione threw herself at the feet of her angry friends.

End of FLASHBACK

The next morning Hermione had left the school and took her classes at her house.

"Hermione? Are you all right? What's wrong?" Principal Stevens asked. I realized my eyes had been watering and I quickly brushed the tears away with the back of my hand.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all…just memories. I used to live in London you know? It will be nice to go back home again. Oh thank you so much for this opportunity Sir!" I threw my arms around the surprised principal before blushing and backing off. "But who will take my place?"

"We have one or two applications we can look into, they won't be as good as you, but they are eager hard workers that will put 110 into it. We'll miss you too Hermione. When would you like to leave?"

"Well, whenever works for you…the sooner the better though." I sighed, getting giddy.

1 WEEK LATER

"Oh, goodbye my dear students. Be sure to write me and I will surely write to you all as well. I will miss you all so much!" I cried, my already red eyes filling with large tears as 15 small children came rushing at me to hug me.

"We'll miss you to Miss Granger!" The children all shouted.

"Come on Veronica…give it to her now…hurry up!" Ashton whispered into the little girl's ear.

"Yeah, give it to her before she leaves." Nicole half whispered, half shouted.

"Ok, okay…calm down you guys." Veronica sighed as she held up a bright read card for me to take.

I opened it and read it out loud:

"Miss Granger,

You are the bestest teecher that we have ever had in our hole intire lifes! We love you Miss Granger!" 

Sinsearly

Bethany, John, Timmy, Nicole, Natalie, Ashton, Veronica, Kylie, Brianna, Cassie, Josh, Adam, Carrie, Steven, and Jason"

"Did you like it, Miss? Did you see my name? Huh? Did'ja? Did'ja?" Brianna asked jumping up and down excitedly. I silently laughed at the spelling of many of the words and then looked down at the little girl.

"Yes, yes I did Brie, now…I have to leave so…I hope I will see you again soon darling children!" I gave each one a hug and then prepared to get in the cab the school had arranged. As the cab started to pull out and the children ran back to their parents – some kids even crying, memories, both of here and of London came flooding back

Flashback

"Mummy! Where is my book? I can't find it and where is Georgie? He must be reading it." A young 5 year old Hermione stated to her mother.

"I believe darling, that Georgie and your book are on the back patio."

Hermione danced her way to the patio and found a brown stuffed animal bear sitting on the swing with "The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe" resting in his lap.

"Georgie! There you are! I couldn't find you. Now what have I told you about running away from your mum?" Hermione chided the little bear.

End Flashback

Flashback

"Harry! Ron! Where did you go? You have to study for DADA! Come on guys!" Hermione shouted.

"Jeez Hermy! Its just the first week of school. Calm down and chill out." Ron sighed as Hermione placed her hands on her hips.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me Hermy? And you need to prepare for the test! Fine. Be that way, just don't come to me asking for help on your homework."

End flashback

"Isn't this marvelous?" Hermione cried as the Golden Trio and Ginny walked around the grounds.

"Simply lovely. Don't you agree…Harry?" Ginny replied and then snuggled up against Harry.

"Yes you are." Harry stated simply.

"Oh God Harry…that's my bloody sister you are talking to there. No mushiness going on around here! You don't see Hermione and I doing that now do you?" Harry shrugged and looked over at Hermione who suddenly looked sad.

"Nope you guys don't…even though YOU have been going out for, oh…A MONTH now…" Harry replied.

Ron shrugged and looked away.

End flashback

Flashback

Hermione smiled sadly at a picture of the former golden trio sitting on the edge of her head girl desk. The three were smiling brightly and laughing as they teased each other.

A million thoughts were spinning through her head. One night of romance, no…of just simply kissing and everything went downhill from there. Ron broke up with her, Ginny and Harry hated her, they said so many hurtful things.

"Hermione, the carriage is here. Are you ready." Hermione's beloved Prof. McGonagall said sadly.

"Yes, I suppose so…" She sat up, grabbed her bags and headed toward the door, then turned around and looked at the picture one more time before pushing it to the floor and walking away.

End flashback.

Present Day at the Airport –

"Thank you, sir. Here is your money." I said as I climbed out of the dirty cab.

"Yes little missy. Have a safe flight to where ever you are going." The cab driver replied as he took the money from my hand and then drove off.

An hour later I was boarding the plan and going off to my new, hopefully better future.


End file.
